Depths and Eternity
by ScrewyCurveball
Summary: One time, you told me to stay. Now you don't tell me anything at all. Anneliese, please tell me... what happened to you? Nyo!HungaryxNyo!Austria


When I woke up, you told me our love was gone,

I wondered where it fled to,

Your letter made me want to weep.

But even if you say it's gone, I know it won't

Disappear.

Whether beyond the white clouds or beyond the blue waves,

Even though you say it's gone, I know the truth, Dániel.

That you still love me, and I still love you.

* * *

Please, oh please don't leave me,

Is this all we were to each other? Impossible!

Were all those kisses lies? Were all those whispers fake?

I hate you

I hate these thoughts, I hate the mention of them,

Answer me back, Anneliese,

Answer me back, Liesel... Please, refute me...

* * *

I write and write my love forevermore,

And yet all that comes back are hates and curses and abuses,

This can't be, my dear Dániel, to wound me so,

Don't you see? What I've done for you! I made sure no one could hurt you,

You made sure no one could touch me,

What you say has to be false, I know that you love me as eternally as the stars,

And you know I love you with all the depths of the sea,

This has to be it, that you lie,

So I'll write and I'll write out my love forevermore,

If you truly hate me now, the eternity of the stars burnt out,

Let my waves wash over you, let them soothe the burns on your soul,

Please, my dear Dániel, ease away my doubts,

But know that if they are true, it matters not,

I will never, ever shut my muse out.

* * *

Liesel, Liesel why,

You haven't answered,

Why haven't you answered?

I... I fear that I might hate you, but I now know why you're not answering,

Why should you love me? A poor man trapped when you can conquer the world,

I shouldn't have had a chance... So why did you tease me?

All the songs you composed, all of them played just for me,

That... You must have loved me, though it has changed now,

Oh... How can I hate you?

Our love was genuine once and to me it is genuine still,

What I offer you is a music note, a simple 'E',

For all the words that it begins,

'Evermore', 'Everlasting' and 'Eternity',

I pray that you don't choose for it to 'end',

Even though this poor broken man that you must hate is all that's left, I beg of you let me express what I feel.

I love you, Annaliese. I love you, I love you, I love you.

* * *

I finally saw you today, across the chain-linked fence.

I yelled and I shouted, I kicked and I screamed, and yet all that happened was a turned-away face.

You hate me, don't you?

This was your gift? 'Evasion' and 'Escape'? I love you, I still do, but your burns are too hot,

I will still pull you under my tide,

But you mustn't flare harder as the waves rise,

I saw your threadbare clothes, your despondent slouch,

Your pale, sunken eyes as you turned away,

Meet me there again, and please, I beg,

Tell me what happened, I will never reject what you say.

* * *

The wind was blowing hard the day I walked,

The chain-linked fence was strong,

What possessed me to walk out here? The only things here were the winds flying free,

Taunting every man and woman there.

It was hopeless to think of escape with this cursed curtain tipped with wire,

Separating us from the world.

The cruel thing is that but a glimpse is like water to a dying man.

I'm resigned to the fact that I can't leave,

Because if I can't see her, her writing, her brilliant ideas, the world is colorless and dry.

Water matters nothing to a dead walking man.

* * *

I saw him again today,

Why can't he see me?

He leaned on the fence, and I shouted right at him!

He doesn't hear me, but these letters I get, they stopped being abusive.

They were replaced with despondence and gloom,

But one thing is stamped on this paper that freezes me to the bones of my soul.

'Death I will welcome.'

He has to hear me, he has to.

Dániel, live not for me, but for yourself,

Meet me at the fence again,

Please turn your face to see me,

Your life is worth more, more, uncountable as the stars.

Hear me! Please, hear me!

* * *

I received a note about Annaliese's silence.

She accepted my music note.

'E' for 'Eliminate', 'Expire'. 'Ending'.

N plus 'Evermore'.

She was always faithful to me, how did I not see this?

See how I respected her, through my hates and curses and abuses,

She will never forgive me.

I stopped caring what happens.

This caged life is not worth living anyway,

I cannot speak, I cannot think, and now my life is forfeit,

I see a chain-linked fence that no one notices,

It looks... to be a good resting place...

Oh Annaliese...

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. This probably sounds really pretentious, but hey, I'm still learning the ropes.

This originally came out really differently — like, it used to be an actual story! — but then it morphed into poetry-that-didn't-rhyme and well. Ta-dah! I hope you readers enjoyed it, and if it's convenient, please leave a review! :)


End file.
